An unknown future
by Le Hiddleslover
Summary: Loki is content with his magic and books, they are all the comfort he needs... right? Or will this Vanir change things for him, will their arranged marriage be successful in securing a truce between Asgard and Vanaheim? Or will it all fall apart? (This story takes place before the movie Thor and will continue through the movie Avengers and beyond)
1. Content

_**Hey, so this i had an idea for this fic bouncing around in my head and I thought it could be interesting, so I guess we will see how it goes eh? :) I will probably get the second chapter up today, maybe even a third, so hopefully there will be some progression with the story.**_

_**Tell me what you think of it, I would love some reviews for this story! **_

* * *

CHAPTER ONE:

"Brother, are you excited? She comes today," Thor boomed with a wide grin spreading across his cheeks.

"What is there to be excited about?" Loki sighed bored; he was content just reading a book of spells in the royal library.

"Oh come on, brother! She is magnificent, according to mother, I think you will be very pleased," Thor assured him, sitting on one of the plush sofas.

"Thor, I do not have need of a wife, I do not see why father is even bothering to wed me," Loki sighed and looked up at the big oaf. Thor had a look of 'you can't be serious' on his face. "Why does he not find a bride for you first? You are the eldest of us," Loki said.

"There is always a purpose for everything our father does," Thor shrugged "If you weren't to marry this woman, then who would you marry?" He asked.

"No one, I am happy in here reading, books and magic is all the comfort I need," Loki said, gesturing around the godly library. Thor shook his head.

"You would be very lonely," Thor sighed. Loki looked up and grinned at him.

"I have you don't I? Although you are frustrating sometimes you are my brother and a friend," Loki said. Thor smiled and stood up.

"Well, why don't you try to be happy with this woman? If you don't take her I know someone who wouldn't dare miss out on the chance," Thor chuckled. Ah yes, Fandral the ladies man, he would try to court any single, beautiful woman.

"I don't even know her name," Loki sighed and closed his book, also standing up.

"Nor do I, but that is something we will find out soon," Thor said and clapped Loki's back "She is from Vanaheim, that is all I know of her," Thor said. Loki nodded, and together the brothers walked out of the royal library to prepare for this woman's arrival.

* * *

"Father, why are you sending me off to get married? Why not send one of my older sisters?" Sirena sighed as her handmaidens tied her hair into an elegant bun. She knew the reason why she was the one to marry and not any of her older sisters; she wasn't of any use to the realm and was just pretty enough to seal a true between the two realms.

"Because you are a beautiful girl, didn't you say once many years ago that you wanted to go off and see the nine realms? Here is your chance my dear!" Her father smiled. He was a kind man, but Sirena knew that she wasn't the prettiest of her sisters. Sirena had hair that was almost white and was therefore regarded as unbeautiful; all her sisters had dark brown hair as well as their father and mother.

"Yes, but being married will surely put an end to that," Sirena sighed "Who is the man I'm supposed to marry anyway? Am I allowed to know his name before we leave?" She asked.

"He is Prince Loki of Asgard, the youngest son of King Odin and Queen Frigga," Her father said, sitting on a chair in the opposite corner of her room.

_So, they were getting their youngest children to pair up_ Sirena thought.

"What does he look like?" Sirena asked, standing up and moving behind a wooden room divider to change into a dress. Sirena's handmaidens had picked out a beautiful blue and gold dress that looked beautiful with her hair.

"I have not seen the prince before, I have seen his elder brother Prince Thor though," Her father said "He is very muscular and blonde," He added. Sirena didn't really fancy muscular men; she always feared that they would hug her and squeeze her to death.

"Is Prince Loki a warrior?" Sirena asked, her father laughed.

"No, I believe he is more taken with the arts of magic," He said.

"Well there's something we have in common," Sirena shrugged.

"You have the gift to see into the future AND the past, I doubt there is anything more spectacular than that my dear," Her father smiled as she came out from behind the divider.

"You look beautiful my dear, I'm sure your mother would be proud if she were here," He smiled sadly. Sirena hugged her father, she would miss him dearly.

Sirena didn't know how she felt about an arranged marriage, she always dreamt that she would fall in love first, perhaps that might happen with the Asgardian Prince, but she couldn't be sure. Sirena was content where she was, she was happy with trying to improve her gift or seeing into the past and future and reading about the nine realms. Hopefully this marriage will allow her to travel the universe and visit the nicer of the nine realms. All the kings wanted was a truce between Asgard ans Vanaheim, Sirena hoped for it to be successful for her father's sake.

"May I say goodbye to Soren?" Sirena asked, looking up at her father.

"Yes, I believe her is waiting for you in the gardens, don't take too long," Her father said.

Sirena went straight to the gardens to find Soren; she didn't want to leave without saying goodbye to her brother.

"Soren!" Sirena smiled when the red head came into view among the flowers.

"Ah Sirena!" Soren smiled and stood to greet his sister with a hug "I thought I wouldn't get to see you before you left," He said.

"I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye," Sirena smiled.

"I hope this Prince takes care of you and treats you like the princess you are," Soren smirked.

"I'm going to miss you, brother, you must come visit me when you get the chance," Sirena said sternly. Soren stood back and nodded.

"You look beautiful my sister," Soren said, looking from her dress to her hair to her eyes. Sirena played with her hands nervously.

"I hope the Prince thinks that, it would be rather awful if he thought I was hideous," She laughed shakily. Soren put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"Do not believe what anyone in this realm has said about you, you are beautiful my sister, the Prince will be taken with you," He smiled and pulled her into another hug. Sirena always had a close relationship with her brother, he was four years older than her, but they were close because they were both thought strange due to their hair colour.

"Sirena, we must be leaving now," Sirena heard her father call out. Soren walked with her to the place where they would be transported to Asgard via the Bifrost. Sirena's two older sisters, Annalie and Amelia were waiting to see her off.

"Goodbye little sister," Annalie smiled slightly. Sirena never really got along with Annalie; she was five years older than Sirena and didn't really speak much to her.

Amelia however was tearful. She cared about everyone and everything and was sad to see her little sister go.

"Make sure he takes good care of you," Amelia said, pulling Sirena into a hug.

"I will," Sirena nodded and pulled away from her sister. Soren gave her one last hug goodbye and then Sirena and her father disappeared in the light of the Bifrost.


	2. An awkward silence

CHAPTER TWO:

"How do I look?" Loki asked, he instantly cursed himself for letting it slip from his mouth.

"You look dashing brother, this woman will be very pleased," Thor grinned. Loki eyed himself in the mirror that hung on the wall by the washroom door. He couldn't help but be nervous now, he wanted to see what this woman looked like, but he also really wanted to return to the library.

"Why must we proceed with this?" Loki sighed "I hate these formal occasions," Thor clapped his back.

"You can leave the instant it is over, I promise you brother," He said "We must go now, it looks like they have just arrived," Thor said, looking out his brother's chamber window. Loki groaned and followed his brother out of his chambers and down the hall to the throne room.

Sirena was instantly taken with the Bifrost Bridge. She loved the way it lit up under her feet. She made a mental note to come back here when she got the chance. The Asgardian sky was much the same as the sky on Vanaheim; you could see stars and planets during the daylight.

"Come on Sirena, we will be late," Her father called. Two horses had been brought to take them the rest of the way along the extensive bridge. Sirena mounted her steed and trotted behind her father, there were four guards posted on either side of the two of them.

Sirena and her father followed the guards through the large gates at the beginning of the Bridge and then through the palace grounds. Asgard was magnificent, Sirena was at least grateful that she would spend the rest of her life in a beautiful city.

Sirena was helped off her large horse by one of the guards who had escorted them across the Bridge.

"Thank you," Sirena smiled at the guard who helped her. The guard just smiled back and nodded grateful for her praise.

"You needn't thank them, it is their duty," Her father whispered in her ear.

"I know, but it is polite, best to start making a good impression right?" Sirena asked, keeping her head high as they walked through the palace to the throne room. Sirena would much rather look excitedly around the palace at all the paintings and architecture, but she was taught to keep her posture calm and collected with her head held high and back straight, she was a princess after all. She didn't like being a princess.

"Presenting King Stefan of Vanaheim and his daughter Princess Sirena," A guard called out across the throne room to all the people in the court.

"Head high and back straight my dear," Sirena's father whispered when she began to slouch before the large double doors opened. Sirena instantly took in her surroundings and all the people who were staring at her and her father. Things were still tense between Asgard and Vanaheim, but hopefully this marriage will help settle things down.

Sirena and her father walked the lengthy path to the throne where King Odin sat next to his wife. Sirena noticed a blonde man standing one step down from the throne, she guessed that he was Prince Thor, he looked exactly the way her father had described him; muscular. Standing next to Thor and looking quizzically at her was a man with raven black hair and green and black clothing, she didn't know who he was. She looked to the other side of the throne and saw three men and a woman standing and also looking at her and her father. The first man was blonde, like Thor, perhaps he was Prince Loki? The second, a step down from the other blonde man was a jolly looking man who reminded Sirena of her brother Soren, with the red hair. The third man was a grim looking man with dark hair; the woman also had raven black hair like the man standing next to Prince Thor.

"King Stefan, how good it is to see you again," King Odin said, smiling at Sirena's father.

"And you King Odin," Her father nodded tensely.

"Princess Sirena, I would like to introduce you to my sons, Thor and Loki," Odin said, gesturing to the two men on the right side of the Throne. So the raven haired man was Prince Loki?

Sirena curtsied and bowed her head slightly at the men. Thor smiled merrily and bowed his head at her; Loki just bowed and looked to the floor. _Great, he already doesn't like me_ Sirena thought, mentally throwing her hands up in frustration. After a few words between Odin and Sirena's father, Odin announced that everyone was to go to the grand dining hall to feast.

Sirena was about to follow behind her father when she felt a large hand on her shoulder. She turned around to find Prince Thor smiling away at her.

"Princess Sirena, what a pleasure it is to have you here in Asgard!" He boomed. Sirena smiled back.

"It is a pleasure to be here, this is a very beautiful realm," She said.

"Loki, come greet the Princess," Thor rolled his eyes and motioned for Loki to come closer. Loki stood next to Thor and weakly smiled at Sirena.

"It's a nice to finally meet you," Loki said, and took Sirena's hand in his and kissed it quickly and then let go.

"And you, Prince Loki," Sirena smiled and bowed her head slightly. She felt really awkward now.

"Let us all go and feast and make merry," Thor grinned and ushered the two royals to the dining hall across the hallway.

Loki sat next to Thor and across from The Vanir princess. She was beautiful, there was no doubt about that, but Loki really wanted to be reading a good book, he had no appetite. Sirena's father and his father were conversing seriously about the truce between their two realms, but after a while they were laughing and drinking merrily together. Sirena was sat next to Queen Frigga, they were happily talking and occasionally Sirena would listen in on one of Volstagg or Fandral's stories of battle.

"You beheaded the beast in one blow?" Sirena asked, amazed with the warriors story.

"Indeed, milady, it was fairly easy," Fandral smirked.

"That is a lie; it took at least three blows to get that beasts head off!" Volstagg chuckled loudly.

"Well, if I remember clearly, there was no beast to behead," Sif smirked and looked to Sirena "These two here often exaggerate their stories to make them more interesting," She said. Sirena grinned and nodded.

"What do you think of her brother?" Thor asked quietly when Sirena was conversing with Lady Sif.

"She is beautiful, there is no doubt about that, but I would really like to be in the library right now," Loki sighed. Thor chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"I will not let you set another foot in that library if you do not at least talk to her some more, why don't you show her our glorious city? Everyone seems content with food in their bellies and chatter," Thor suggested.

"I wouldn't know what to say to her," Loki sighed and sipped his wine "I think it would be best if I didn't," He said.

"Nonsense!" Thor frowned. He turned to look at Sirena "Princess Sirena, my brother would like to show you our wonderful city, we have an amazing view from the balconies," Thor grinned. Sirena nodded and smiled politely. Loki groaned quietly, he wanted to wipe that grin off his brother's face but he knew that wouldn't be a good idea, perhaps he would get him back for this later with a trick or two.

Sirena looked to Loki who took another sip of wine from his goblet and then stood up.

"Shall we Princess?" He asked. Sirena nodded and stood up to follow him to the balcony. With the noise of the dining hall dimmed with the doors of the balcony, Sirena could finally feel relaxed and take in the view of the city. It was beautiful. The sky was lit up with stars and the streets were bustling with people, in the distance Sirena could see a mountain range that had snow forming on it. Asgard was wonderful.

Sirena slouched and leant against the banister, until she heard Loki clear his throat next to her. _Oh right, he's here_ Sirena thought and instantly stood straight again. Loki chuckled lightly.

"No need for royal posture, no one is watching," He said, taking up her recent position of resting his forearms against the banister.

"Yes, I guess so," Sirena said and resumed leaning against the banister, looking out over the city "This city is beautiful, Vanaheim is more beautiful in the day than the night; we only live by candle light," She said.

"When you have lived here for millennia it isn't anything too fantastic," Loki smirked. Sirena smiled.

"I guess not, but the Bridge that leads to the Bifrost if amazing," Sirena said, remembering how it lit up under her feet.

"Indeed it is," Loki said.

"Are you allowed to go on it whenever you want? Because if you are, I will certainly be going there again," Sirena laughed.

"Yes, I sometimes go down there to clear my head if Thor is being bothersome," Loki smirked. They stood there in silence for a while, not knowing what more to say to each other. The silence began to grow awkward.

"Perhaps we should go back inside," Sirena sighed. Loki nodded and together they walked back into the dining hall, resuming their seats at the table.


	3. In a year's time

**_Third chapter already and possibly a fourth and fith on the way soon :) Read and Review! Enjoy_**

* * *

CHAPTER THREE:

Sirena sat quietly for the rest of the feast, only speaking when spoken to; she didn't know what to say. When the time came for the feast to end, Sirena was shown to her guest chambers. She couldn't help but think about what it would be like sharing a chamber with Loki, definitely awkward.

A maid servant helped Sirena out of her dress and into white nightgown. She then untied Sirena's long blonde hair.

"Milady, your hair is so beautiful, I have never seen anyone with hair this light before," The maidservant smiled.

"Thank you," Sirena smiled tiredly. She learnt that her hair was blonde when she was born because of her ability to see into the past and future. When she was born there was a rumour throughout the kingdom that she wasn't the king and queens daughter because they had brown hair and their other daughters also had brown hair, yet she didn't. Soren was similar to Sirena with the hair colour; he had red hair because of his ability to see many different courses the future could take before it happened. He could see if someone was going to fall before they did, but then that future could change if they didn't put their foot in a certain position.

"Queen Frigga has offered to take you to the royal market in the morning Milady, so I will return in the morn to help you dress," The maidservant said, bowing her head.

"Thank you," Sirena smiled and made her way over to the large bed, covered in a beautiful golden silk duvet. The maidservant left without saying another word and Sirena fell into a much needed sleep.

* * *

"How was your time with Princess Sirena on the balcony, brother?" Thor grinned as he and Loki walked back to their chambers, Thor's chamber was just across the hall from Loki's as it has always been since they were boys.

"It was alright," Loki shrugged. Thor slumped, he was hoping for some more excitement from his brother about the Vanir woman.

"What did you converse about?" Thor asked.

"The city, the Bifrost Bridge, not a lot other than that," Loki said boredly.

"Well, father and King Stefan have agreed on a time for the wedding," Thor grinned. Loki rolled his eyes _Oh great_ he thought.

"You are to wed exactly a year to this day," Thor said, Loki's mouth dropped.

"That is hardly any time at all to be able to know this woman," He protested. Thor smirked.

"Perhaps you should spend some time each day with the Princess, that is not a meal time, then, that way you will get to know her better, you may even grow fond of her," Thor said. Loki sighed and shook his head.

"It will take away too much time that I could be spending in the library practicing my magic," Loki said. They had finally arrived at their chambers.

"Mother is taking her to the royal market in the morn, perhaps you could go to the library then and when she gets back you could set aside some time to be with her," Thor suggested. Loki shrugged and sighed.

"If you don't make any time to be with her brother, I will make time for you," Thor warned "I do not want you to be unhappy in this marriage, neither you nor her deserve to be unhappy," He added and clapped his brother on the back "I will see you in the morn, perhaps," Thor sighed and went into his chambers.

* * *

Sirena was awoken by the morning sun shining on her face. Her maidservant had just entered the room.

"Good morn, milady," She smiled and set to getting out Sirena's clothing.

"Good morning," Sirena yawned, she stretched her hands up and out and then let them ungracefully fall to either side of her body. She slid out of the large golden bed and made her way to the washroom where the maidservant washed her.

"May I enquire as to what your name is?" Sirena asked as she wrapped herself in a white robe.

"It is Lena, milady," The maid servant bowed and exited the room and back into the bed chambers where Sirena's clothes were laid out on her bed.

"What a nice name," Sirena smiled. Lena helped Sirena into the lilac coloured dress and braided her hair to one side.

"There, you look beautiful, milady, I will take you to the dining hall where you will share breakfast with the royal family," Lena smiled and walked to the door. Sirena followed her out of her chambers and down a series of hallways until they stood outside the feasting hall.

"I will return tonight to help you prepare for slumber," Lena bowed and left Sirena in front of the large doors. Sirena stood straight and pushed one of the doors open and entered.

The royal family were all there, aside from the warriors three, lady Sif and Sirena's father?

"Where is my father this morn?" Sirena asked as she sat down at the table, Thor had made sure she would sit next to Loki.

"I believe he is still recovering from last night's mead," Odin said.

"Typical papa," Sirena murmured. Queen Frigga looked to Sirena as she set down her goblet of juice.

"Did your maidservant mention out trip to the market this morn?" She asked with a smile. Sirena looked up at the queen who was sat opposite her.

"Yes, she did, it is very kind of you to take me out," She smiled.

"Asgard has many great market stalls," The queen began; she went on for a while about the stalls she liked to visit and where she liked to go. Sirena didn't see her father before the queen took her out to the markets.

Sirena and Frigga walked through the markets slowly, chatting about Asgard and all the things there were to do; Sirena wondered how much freedom she would have after she was married.

"How was your first meeting with my son, Loki?" Frigga asked a warm smile on her face.

"It was nice, he seems like a kind man," Sirena said, not knowing what to say about Loki, she had hardly spoken to the man.

"I do hope you grow closer to him in the time leading up to the wedding, it is lovely to have you here," Frigga smiled.

"When is the wedding, might I ask?" Sirena asked, looking into a stall that was selling small pendants. There was a beautiful blue pendant on display.

"In a year's time," Frigga said. Sirena gasped.

"A year? That is a very short amount of time," Sirena said.

"Indeed, I believe the our kings wanted the truce between our realms to be sealed as soon as possible, they would have married you two on the spot if I hadn't asked for more time," Frigga said.

"You asked them to wait a year?" Sirena smiled. Frigga nodded.

"Indeed, I thought it would be best for you and my son to spend some more time together before you wed, I would be sad if you were to marry unhappily," Frigga said. Sirena smiled warmly.

"Thank you so much," She said, not knowing what else to say to a queen. She hadn't met another queen since her mother died.

Sirena and Queen Frigga had made their way around most of the market by noon and headed back to the palace.

"Does the palace have a library?" Sirena asked. Frigga seemed to become excited at the question.

"Yes, there is a library, a spectacular one at that. Do you like to read?" Frigga asked.

"Yes, I always like to learn new things and I've read every book in the library on Vanaheim, I would love to see if you have any more knowledge on the universe," Sirena smiled "Would you be able to direct me on where to go?" She asked. Frigga nodded and gave her directions.

Sirena was lost. She had no idea where the library was and there seemed to be nobody around to ask. She continued to walk down the current hallway she was in. A she turned a corner; she slammed into someone and fell backwards.

"I am so sorry," Sirena said, taking the cool hand that was offered to her. She looked up to find that it was none other than Loki.

"That is fine, I apologise for causing you to fall over," Loki smirked.

"Would you be able to tell me where the library is? I seem to be lost," Sirena sighed and looked into the Prince's green eyes.

"You are very close and just so happen to be on my way there now," Loki said.

"I guess I will walk with you then," Sirena smiled awkwardly. She fell into step next to Loki, tey were silent as they walked back the way Sirena had just came.

"Do you like to read?" Loki asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes, I love to read, I love to improve my knowledge on the universe and the nine realms," Sirena said quickly "Do you like reading?" She asked.

"Indeed, I read about magic mostly," Loki said.

"You can perform magic?" Sirena asked, amazed. Loki chuckled.

"I excel at it," He said smugly.

"Wow, you must show me, I have never seen magic being performed before," Sirena smiled up at the Prince. He could see how excited she was and nodded. They had arrived outside two tall dark wooden doors. Loki opened one door and allowed Sirena to step inside first. Sirena stood in awe as she took in the library. It was huge, much larger than the royal library in Vanaheim.

"I think I'm in love," Sirena said, gazing around the library. There were so many shelves, stacked with thousands upon thousands of books and scrolls.

"What do you wish to read?" Loki asked, standing next to her as she looked down to the ground floor below.

"I have no idea, perhaps something about the nine realms?" Sirena asked, craning her neck to look at the architecture on the ceiling.

"Follow me," Loki said and began to descend the stairs that twisted around a large marble pillar, there was one on either side of the door.

"How do manage to find your way around this place?" Sirena asked as he led her through rows and aisles of books.

"I have lived for many millennia and I have spent at least half of that time, if not more, in here," Loki smirked.

"Well, I think we have something in common at least," Sirena smirked "We are both book freaks," Loki chuckled and showed stopped in front of an aisle.

"Both sides of the aisle have books on the nine realms," Loki said. Sirena slowly walked down the aisle and snapped her neck from left to right to look at the books on both sides. She stopped midway down the aisle and pulled an old brown tome from the shelf. It was written in Aesir.

"Oh great, are all book here written in Aesir?" She asked, sighing. Loki laughed and nodded.

"Can you not speak read Aesir? I thought, as a Princess, you would have learnt," Loki smirked and made his way over to her.

"Our realms are only beginning to make a truce now, my teachers did not believe I would need to learn Aesir so I never did," Sirena shrugged.

"Well, it would be pointless to spend your time in here if you cannot read the words," Loki said, stopping a few meters away from Sirena.

"Would you read it to me?" She smirked. Loki shook his head and smiled.

"To read the whole thing to you would take days, if you will allow me, I will give you the gift of languages," Loki said. Sirena nodded and wit that Loki stepped closer to her and put his fingers to her temples, he uttered a few words quietly and then pulled his hands away and took a step back from her.

"Did it work? I do not feel any different," Sirena frowned confused.

"Why not test that?" Loki asked, gesturing to the book Sirena was still holding. She quickly opened the book and found that she understood every word.

"Thank you so much!" Sirena smiled happily and slumped to the floor, crossing her legs and resting the book on her thighs. Loki let out a little smirk and spoke again.

"If you require any assistance, the librarian will be around somewhere, or you can find me a few aisles down," Loki said, Sirena just nodded and kept her nose buried in the book.


	4. A touch of skin

CHAPTER FOUR:

Sirena didn't know how long she had spent in the library, reading through the large tome she had picked out but when she looked up she noticed that the sky outside was dark. Sirena made her way out of the aisle and decided to take a walk around the other aisles and shelves of books. Undoubtedly she would probably end up lost, but someone would eventually find her.

Sirena walked to what looked like that back of the library, far away from the entrance that she could locate by the large marble pillars. There she found a comfortable looking sofa and an unlit fireplace. Sirena sat in on the sofa and pulled her legs up beside her, she continued to read.

"Princess Sirena," A voice called to her "Princess Sirena wake up," It repeated. Sirena slowly opened her eyes to find a pair of green ones looking down at her. She closed her eyes again and tried to roll over.

"It's not morning yet," She whined. The large tome fell off her stomach as she wriggled, hitting the floor with a heavy thud. Sirena shot up and looked around, wide awake now. Loki was standing in front of her, reaching down to pick up the book. Sirena sighed.

"I'm sorry, I must have fallen asleep," She yawned ungracefully. If she was going to marry the guy then why should she have to be lady like all the time?

"Yes, we all thought you had gone to your chambers so we ate," Loki said and put the book on the small wooden table in between the sofa Sirena was sitting on and another.

"I'm sorry, I got so lost in the book and I haven't been sleeping all that well lately," Sirena sighed.

"Is your bed not comfortable?" Loki asked a slight frown on his face.

"No, no the bed is wonderful, I've just been having strange dreams, nothing unusual," Sirena shrugged and sat up properly.

"What do you dream of that is strange?" Loki asked quizzically, he sat on the sofa next to Sirena's.

"About the past, the future, life, death, dreams failures," Sirena sighed "It is often other people's lives that I dream of, people I have never even seen before, that is why I like to read so much about the nine realms, to understand who these people might be," She said.

"You can see into the past and the future?" Loki asked, raising an eyebrow. Sirena nodded.

"That's why my hair is so light, on Vanaheim our hair distinguishes what our gifts are," She said "Brunettes can see into the future, blondes see into the past, white haired people see into both, red heads see multiple futures and black haired people see death," Sirena explained.

"I guess I should be happy I'm not a Vanir then?" Loki smirked. Sirena smiled and shook her head.

"On Vanaheim, people born with black hair are very rare, my hair colour is also quite rare because it is unusual for someone to be able to see into the past and the future at their choosing," Sirena said.

"That is interesting, how do you see into a person's past or future?" Loki asked.

"By a touch of their skin, some have learned how to use their minds to do such things, but I am not advanced in my gifts yet," Sirena said.

"Can you see into my future?" Loki asked. Sirena nodded and got out of her seat. She sat next to Loki on the other sofa and took his hand in hers and closed her eyes.

Sirena concentrated hard but she couldn't see anything.

"I cannot see anything," She sighed.

"What does that mean?" Loki asked.

"It means your life is either going to end right this second," Sirena paused for a moment "Or it could possibly be your magic," Sirena shrugged.

"What of my past, can you see that?" Loki asked, annoyed that he wouldn't be able to find out his future. Sirena nodded and closed her eyes again; she was still holding his hand. After a moment she smiled, Loki could see her eyes moving behind the lids, she must have found a fond memory of his past.

"What did you see?" Loki asked when she opened her eyes again.

"You and your brother playing in the gardens when you were boys, climbing trees and laughing at tricks played on people, you two are very close are you not?" Sirena smiled.

"Indeed we are," Loki smiled. Sirena let go of his hand and rested her hands in her lap. The awkward silence began to seep back into the atmosphere.

"Well, I guess I should go back to my chambers, may I take this book with me?" Sirena asked, standing up. Loki nodded.

"Yes of course, just don't forget to return it," He smirked and also stood to his feet. They walked to the entrance of the library together.

"Perhaps I will see you again tomorrow," Sirena smiled as they stood outside the entrance.

"Yes, sleep well princess," Loki said and left without another word. Sirena was left standing outside the library without any way of knowing how to get back to her room. _Very gentlemanly_ she thought and tried to find someone to help her.

Loki walked hastily back to his chambers. He wanted to sleep, needed to sleep. Sirena had looked so peaceful and beautiful in her sleep. Loki tried to wipe the memory from his mind. He knew he needed to like the woman, but he didn't want to, he wanted to stay away from her as much as he could, Loki didn't need a woman all he needed was his books and his magic.

As Loki walked down the hall to his chambers, he could hear the familiar heavy footfalls of Thor advancing on him.

"Brother, why were you not at dinner this evening?" Thor asked as he fell into step with Loki.

"I was caught up in the library," Loki said.

"Was the Princess with you? She wasn't at the evening meal either," Thor said, he looked worried.

"Indeed she was, she fell asleep on one of the sofas," Loki said.

"Where is she now?" Thor asked. Loki stopped in his tracks. He had left her standing alone outside the library, she didn't know her way around the palace yet. Loki face palmed.

"I left her outside the library, she doesn't know her way around the palace," He sighed and turned to walk back the way he came.

"Why would you leave her by herself?" Thor asked, following his brother.

"I do not know, I just wanted to rest and I didn't think," Loki snapped. They hastily made their way to the library to find the Sirena was sitting down against the door, legs folded and hands in her lap. Her eyes were closed.

"Princess Sirena," Thor boomed. Sirena's eyes immediately snapped open and she quickly stood up just as the two Asgardian princes got to her.

"Are you alright?" Loki asked. Sirena nodded and smiled weakly.

"I was trying to see if I could see into the future at all by trying to expand my vision of the future, but it still doesn't work unless I touch someone," Sirena sighed.

"My most sincere apologies for leaving you alone, I should have thought," Loki said.

"Oh, no it's fine," Sirena waved it off "But, would you mind showing me back to my rooms? I haven't the slightest idea of where they are," Sirena laughed. Loki nodded. Thor seemed to have disappeared off down another hall.

"After staying here a while longer you will begin to recognise the layout of the palace," Loki prompted.

"I hope so; it would be rather embarrassing if I were in need of a guide every day," Sirena laughed, colour creeping across her tanned cheeks. Loki led Sirena down many halls to her bedchambers.

"Well, thank you for coming back to help me," Sirena smiled.

"You are most welcome, Princess," Loki nodded. Sirena rolled her eyes and smirked.

"You can call me Sirena, we are supposed to be getting married," She shrugged. Loki smirked and nodded.

"Well, Sirena, I bid you goodnight," Loki bowed his head and turned to leave. Sirena smirked and then entered her chambers. Loki didn't seem like the kind of man Sirena thought she would end up marrying, if it was up to her she wouldn't marry at all, but her realm depended on it, her father depended on it. Sirena lay in bed thinking about Vanaheim, about her sisters, Annalie the obnoxious and Amelia the sentiment, and her brother, Soren the loving and ever kind. Sirena suddenly realised that she hadn't seen her father the entire day and she wondered whether or not to go and see him. She decided not to, sleep caught up to her and within minutes she was in a deep slumber.


	5. A friendship?

CHAPTER FIVE:

Sirena's father left after five days of being in Asgard, promising that he would return for the wedding and visit occasionally. Sirena spent most of her time with Queen Frigga or Lady Sif (when she wasn't sparring) She hadn't seen Loki around much, aside from meals and occasionally she would catch a glimpse of him in the library, but when she would look twice there would be no one. Sirena began to suspect that he was trying to avoid her, which was rather stupid since they were going to be married in a couple months now. Time seemed to fly by on Asgard.

"Princess Sirena," Thor greeted Sirena warmly, she felt like she could trust Thor, he was a good friend to her.

"Thor, what a pleasure to see you this morn," Sirena smiled as he bear hugged her.

"I, the warriors three and Lady Sif are going fishing at noon, would you care to join us?" Thor asked. Sirena smiled.

"That would be lovely, but I'm afraid I cannot fish successfully," She laughed. Thor grinned.

"That is fine, Lady Sif will not be fishing either, so you can swim with her if you would prefer it," Thor said.

"Then I would love to come," Sirena smiled. Thor nodded.

"Do you know your way to the stables?" He asked. The stables, dining hall, library and her chambers were the only places Sirena knew how to locate without getting lost.

"I'm glad to say that I do," She smirked.

"Wonderful! Meet us there at noon, you may also chose a horse of your liking as well," Thor said, he was about to say goodbye when Sirena spoke.

"Thor, I think Loki is trying to avoid me," Sirena said, biting her lip and looking at the ground. Thor turned to her and frowned.

"What makes you think this?" He asked, sadden by this confession.

"He hasn't spoken to me since the first time I went to the library, aside from formal greetings," Sirena said.

"This is terrible, how could my brother be so rude to his future wife," Thor almost growled, he began to stomp down the hallway, most likely to speak with Loki but Sirena stopped him.

"Please don't say anything to him, I could be wrong but it's just a feeling I get whenever I am near him," She said. Thor looked at her.

"I will speak to him about this, I would hate for you to feel unwelcome by even one person here, especially my brother," He said.

"If you do speak with him, please be subtle about it," Sirena pleaded. Thor nodded solemnly.

Loki paced his chambers; he was deep in thought of one of his new spells. An illusion of him, it would be excellent in battle, he could trick the enemy to run right through him and then throw one of his many knives at them. He just needed to figure out how to make it work properly. Loki was pulled out of his thoughts by a sudden rapping at his chamber door. He stopped in the middle of the room as Thor entered.

"What brings you here, brother?" Loki asked curiously.

"I came to invite you on a fishing trip with myself, the warriors three, Lady Sif and Princess Sirena," Thor said.

"Brother I cannot, I am so close to figuring out how to work this new illusion spell, I can't waste my time pointlessly sitting around waiting for some dull fish to take the bait off a hook," Loki scoffed. Thor frowned.

"Why have you been avoiding Sirena?" He asked. Loki looked to him confused.

"I have not been ignoring her, I have greeted her when need be, I have just been so caught up in my spells lately," Loki said.

"Brother, you must talk to her, she is beginning to feel unwelcome and sad here, she has hardly anyone to talk to besides mother and occasionally lady Sif or myself," Thor said. Loki sighed and nodded.

"I did not intend for her to feel unwelcome, but I have said that I would much rather be reading or performing magic than conversing and sitting around with this woman," Loki said frustrated.

"Loki, our realm depends on this marriage, you must find a way to make this work, I know Sirena will not back out of it because she feels too strongly for her realm and the safety of her people, but at least make the marriage bearable for her," Thor pleaded.

"We have eternity to spend together, I do not see why I must begin doing that now," Loki frowned.

"To make her happy, she deserves to be happy, Loki, you both do," Thor sighed "Just, come with us at noon and spend some time with her, at least try to make her smile," Thor said and with that he left Loki's chambers, leaving the dark prince to a new set of thoughts to ponder.

Sirena found her way to the stables easily enough. No one was there yet so a guard allowed her to choose a horse. Sirena chose a chestnut brown with a fair mane and tail. She brushed the horse and fed it some apples before the others arrived. The warriors three were the first to arrive, followed closely by Thor and Lady Sif and then to Sirena's surprise, Loki.

"Do you know how to ride a horse?" Thor asked Sirena.

"Yes, we had many horses at home," Sirena smiled. Thor smiled sadly; she still did not think Asgard her home and for a long time he knew it wouldn't be, not to her.

"This horse reminds me a lot of the one my mother had," Sirena smiled and patted the horse; she had already saddled it so she then mounted it and waited patiently for the others.

Thor's horse was a large white stallion, Loki's was black.

"Let us go before all the fish decide to sleep," Thor called out through the stable and everyone began to chuckle quietly. They all followed Thor out of the stable and through the palace gates into lush green fields.

Sirena remained at the back of the group, taking in the beauty of Asguard's wilderness. Thor shot Loki a serious look and Loki began to slow down to Sirena's pace.

"What do you think?" Loki asked Sirena as his horse fell into a steady trot beside hers.

"It is beautiful, it reminds me a lot of Vanaheim, we have many meadows and forests," She said meeting his gaze quickly.

"Thor, spoke to me earlier," Loki said. Sirena inwardly sighed.

"I apologise if you are feeling unwelcome or if you believe I have been ignoring you lately," Loki said.

"Yeah, well I just haven't seen you around much lately and you hardly speak to me, I'm sorry if I am misunderstanding something," Sirena said. Loki smiled.

"Yes, I haven't been ignoring you, I swear, I have just been rather busy with this new spell and it is frustrating," He said. Sirena nodded.

"Perhaps we could speak more?" She asked, Loki nodded and smiled weakly. They had come to a river, Sirena noticed everyone getting off their horses and unsaddling them. So she followed and did the same.

"Sirena, come with me, I will show you a good swimming hole," Lady Sif smiled and began to walk upstream a little ways from where the men began to fish.

"Perhaps our swimming will cause fish to move down stream and take the bait," Sif smirked.

"Hopefully, I'm sure they wouldn't be too pleased if they went home empty handed," Sirena said. She and Lady Sif stripped off their outer garments so they remained in their swim wear. People who stayed in the palace were given white swim wear, thick enough so that it did not become see-through when wet, but still comfortable. However, Sirena felt a little exposed in the swimwear as it showed her stomach and legs off.

"Oh don't worry, the men have seen me many times in my swimwear, I'm sure they are used to seeing women half naked anyway," Sif laughed and began to wade into the water. Sirena followed and instantly felt happier. The water was so refreshing and cool; she could remain in it all day.

After about half an hour of swimming, Sif and Sirena decided to get out and dry off under the sun. The Asgardian sun was hot and they were almost completely dry after only a few minutes.

"I do enjoy being under the sun," Sirena smiled and closed her eyes.

"It is lovely, just be careful not to fall asleep under it, I did that once and ended up bright pink," Sif laughed. Sirena noticed that the light suddenly became dark. She opened her eyes to see someone standing behind her, it was the warriors three and Thor and then it hit her. Sirena was drenched in water; she heard a shrill scream from Lady Sif and sat up. Lady Sif was covered in slimy fish water. Lady Sif stood up and began cursing loudly at the men. Sirena looked around and saw Loki extending a hand to her, Sirena took it and he helped her up.

"Why did they do that?" Sirena laughed as she stood awkwardly in front of Loki in her swim wear.

"They thought it a good idea to drench the two of you, I do not know what possessed them to think that," Loki smirked "I don't really want to be around her when she decides to take out her anger on them though," He added, looking over to Lady Sif screeching at the laughing warriors.

"Yeah, that may not be so fun," Sirena laughed and looked around for her clothes.

"Did they hide our clothes?" She asked and looked back to Loki. He nodded.

"I believe your dress is behind that rock, I will get it for you," Loki offered and jogged over to a smooth round rock a few meters away. Sirena tied her hair up in a messy bun on top of her head and took her dress from Loki when he returned.

"Thank you," She smiled and quickly slipped it over her head. She slipped her strappy sandals back on her feet.

"Would you like to join me for a ride around the fields?" Loki asked hesitantly. Sirena nodded and smiled. This was the first time in about four months that they were going to do something together without anyone else.

Loki helped Sirena onto her horse and then mounted his own, he looked over to Thor and nodded and together he and Sirena rode off into the field.

They rode far away from the river and up a few small hills. The hill they stopped on had an amazing view of the nature of Asgard. The palace could just be seen in the distance by the way the sunlight hit the palace made it shine brightly. They were surrounded by many hills, mountain ranges behind them and forest to the Far East.

"This is beautiful," Sirena smiled and got off her horse. She sat on the lush grass.

"Indeed it is, I use to come here often when I was younger, I drew this place once, although it wasn't very good," Loki chuckled.

"You draw?" Sirena asked. Loki shook his head.

"I once thought I would try and become artistic, but it never worked out well," Loki said.

"I am not a very good drawer, my mother tried to teach me but it was never any good," Sirena sighed. Her mother was a brilliant drawer; she could draw anything with excellent detail.

Loki sat next to her on the grass and stretched his legs out in front of him as Sirena had done, resting on his palms. They sat quietly for a while; it wasn't awkward, but rather peaceful.

"How do you feel about this whole arranged marriage thing between us?" Sirena finally asked, drawing her legs in and crossing them over on another. She didn't look at Loki, but rather the scenery in front of them.

"I never thought I would need to marry, since Thor was the eldest and is most likely going to become my father successor," Loki sighed.

"I didn't think I would marry either, my sisters would have been a much better choice," Sirena said.

"And why is that?" Loki asked. Sirena shrugged.

"They are beautiful brunettes who are much more gifted than I, well, in the way that they can use their gifts I guess," She said.

"Personally brunettes are not to my liking," Loki smirked, causing Sirena to blush; he found that he liked the way her cheeks coloured.

"You will excel in your gifts one day, you just need to practice them more," Loki said.

"I guess so," Sirena sighed.

"Why do you think your sisters are more desirable?" Loki asked.

"In Vanaheim, brunettes are more favoured among the people because they are seen as normal, my brother and I aren't considered beautiful because of our gifts, me more than him it seems," Sirena sighed.

"What gifts does your brother have?" Loki asked.

"He has red hair, so he is able to see multiple futures which can sometimes be useful to people," Sirena said.

"And why are you not considered beautiful?" He asked.

"Because my ability allows me to judge someone, although I do not, people believe that because I can see into someone's past and future that I could get them in trouble, especially people who aren't the nicest. Vanir's who can see into the past are able to know what someone is capable of or what they have gone through, but they cannot predict what that person will be like in the future, whereas I can see what a person is like from their past and I can see their future," Sirena said.

"You have an amazing gift, you should not be judged by it," Loki said comfortingly. Sirena smiled.

"Oh well, I have learnt to accept it, besides, it allows me to spend more time doing the things I enjoy," She smiled and turned her head back to the view in front of them. After a moment or two of silence, Sirena spoke again.

"I don't want to back out of this marriage because it means a lot to my father and to my realm, but I can only promise you that I will not annoy you with it, if you wish I will keep to myself and only converse with you if you accept," Sirena sighed. Loki didn't know how to reply to that.

"Well, you aren't the worst company in the world, perhaps we can grow to be friends," He shrugged. Sirena nodded and stood up.

"I want our realms to be at peace with each other, I don't think I could handle war and if this marriage is the only way for that to happen then I will gladly take it," She said and mounted her horse "Friendship would be nice at the moment though," She smiled and they rode back to the palace in silence.


	6. Time flies when you live for eternity

**_Wow, six chapters up today... how time flies :P_**

* * *

CHAPTER SIX:

Sirena was content with life in Asgard now. Loki had been serious about becoming friends, he knew Sirena was often lonely and missed her family, so he would comfort her and even sometimes read to her in the library if he was in the mood of course.

"What have you planned to occupy your afternoon?" Loki asked as he and Sirena sat in the library, books spread across the table they were seated at.

"Nothing, I will probably remain in here or take a walk around the palace, I recognise most places now," Sirena smiled at her achievement,

"Would you perhaps help me with one of my spells? If it isn't a burden," Loki asked. Sirena looked at him warily.

"Will it bring harm to anything?" She asked. Loki shook his head, slightly frowning.

"Of course not, it is an illusion spell," He said.

"Ok, I would be happy to help," Sirena smiled and stood up.

"Shall we go to the gardens then? The librarian doesn't approve me performing magic in here," Loki said. Sirena nodded and followed Loki out of the library and to the gardens.

"Please stand by the tree and close your eyes," Loki said. Sirena complied and walked a couple meters to the large tree that stood in the garden, it was one of the largest trees Sirena had seen.

"Eyes closed," Loki called out. Sirena nodded and closed her eyes.

"Open your eyes," Loki's voice said, he was extremely close to her, Sirena almost jumped a foot off the ground she got such a fright. She heard someone laughing from behind the back of the tree. Loki took a few steps back from her and another Loki appeared from behind the tree. Sirena's mouth dropped.

"Which one is the illusion?" She asked; looking between the two Loki's that stood in front of her.

"Guess," Both of the Loki's smirked, it was a little creepy. Sirena nodded and pointed form one Loki to the other, counting to ten as she did. She stopped on the Loki standing on the right.

"That one the illusion?" She asked.

"You cannot guess like that," The Loki's said.

"I do not know which one is the real Loki, you both look exactly the same," Sirena said, she took a step forward touched the face of the Loki standing on the right. He was much taller than Sirena.

"I'm sure now, your skin feels cool even though it is hot out here," She said and hesitantly reached over to touch the other Loki's arm, but only found that her hand went straight through it. She looked back up at the real Loki and smirked.

"I knew it," She said and stepped back "Although, if you were to use it in battle, I would say no one would guess the real Loki, are you able to produce many illusions of yourself or just one?" Sirena asked.

"Just one at the moment," Loki said and tore his gaze away from Sirena's; her hands were so soft on his face he wanted to feel them again.

"You are really good at magic, I almost envy you," Sirena smirked and began to walk away.

"And why do you not?" Loki asked, falling into a slow step beside her.

"Because I do not want to be greedy, I have a gift and so do you," She said.

"Everyone always wants more, do they not?" Loki asked. Sirena shrugged.

"Only if they aren't satisfied with what they have," She said.

For the rest of the day, all Loki could think about was Sirena. She was engraved into his mind, her touch her face, she was beautiful and her was blessed to be marrying her. Was he beginning to _feel_ for this woman?

_Why not just give in to your feelings? You are to marry her regardless_ Loki thought to himself. But a woman would take away his time, he wouldn't be able to focus on his magic; he needed to further improve until he could not improve any more. He needed to push whatever feelings he had for her aside, perhaps one day he may let them in when they are married, they did have an eternity together.

"Brother, I did not see you at lunch this noon," Thor said as he sat next to Loki in the room that they used to play together in as boys, now they just came to talk or read, well, Thor never read.

"Yes, I was trying one of my spells," Loki said. Thor rolled his eyes "Do not worry brother, I was with Sirena," Loki smirked. Thor seemed happy about this.

"You have been spending a good amount of time with the princess lately, are you beginning to feel anything for her?" Thor grinned. Loki swallowed and shook his head.

"No," He lied.

"Not even a little?" Thor asked, hopeful.

"We are friends Thor and we are content that way," Loki said, standing up "Perhaps we may feel something for each other one day after we are married," Loki said and left the room.

The wedding was drawing closer; Sirena began to feel more and more anxious each day. She liked Loki, he was kind to her and was her friend, but she felt more awkward around him with the wedding only being a week away. Preparations were already being made in the grand hall for the wedding. It was the first royal wedding Asgard had witnessed for many millennia.

Sirena usually met with Loki each morning in the library and they would sometimes spend the whole day together or part ways at noon. This day Sirena decided not to go to the library, but instead to the tree that Loki had performed his illusion under.

Sirena took her book and sat against the large tree under its leafy shade. Sirena hadn't contemplated just how big the book was, she still hadn't finished it after months and months of having it in her possession.

Sirena didn't really read the book; instead she just sat under the tree thinking. She thought about her family and she was happy that her father would be coming soon to see her before the wedding; he may even bring her brother. Sirena dearly missed Soren, he was her best friend, the person she could go to for anything.

The princess had been laying under the tree for what seemed like hours, until someone finally approached her. It was Thor.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" Thor asked.

"Oh, no, please," Sirena smiled and scooted over so he could sit against the trunk beside her. Sirena closed the large tome and crossed her legs.

"You missed lunch," Thor said.

"Did I? My apologies, I get so lost in books," Sirena sighed, she was more lost in her thoughts than the book.

"How do you feel about the wedding being so close?" Thor asked, glancing over to Sirena. She shrugged.

"I am happy that I will get to see my father again, perhaps even my brother," Sirena smiled. Thor nodded.

"As for the wedding, I am not too sure how I feel," Sirena said "Sometimes I feel really happy, but then when I think about it more, I just, I don't know what to think," She shrugged. Thor just nodded.

"Sirena, I know, deep down, that my brother feels something for you," He said "I just hope that he will reveal it to you because he does care," he added with a smile.

"I feel that we have grown close in our friendship, I am content with that if Loki wishes to keep it that way," Sirena sighed. They were silent for a while, just listening to the birds whistle in the trees.

"Would you look into my future?" Thor asked hesitantly. Sirena looked to him.

"Are you sure? Sometimes when I tell someone of their future it is not always good and it can ruin surprises," Sirena smirked. Thor nodded.

"Please?" He asked "I would like to know," He smiled. Sirena nodded and sat up straight, taking his large hand and holding it in her two tiny hands. Sirena closed her eyes and looked into his future, images played across her mind.

"I see a woman in your future," She smiled "She looks happy, you look happy," Sirena added. After a few moments she spoke again.

"I believe she is Midgardian,"

"What else do you see?" Thor asked, hopefully. They sat silently for a while longer. Thor noticed Sirena's nose begin to bleed.

"Princess, your nose is bleeding," He said. Sirena opened her eyes, her pupils dilated quickly, severing the connection of the future, she touched her hand to her nose and smeared the blood a little.

"I was looking too far into your future things began to blur and I could only see colours," Sirena sighed. Thor had pulled a small piece of cloth from somewhere, Sirena guessed a hidden pocket, and handed it to Sirena.

"Thank you, I am glad to know that I too may have a woman in my future," Thor smiled and helped Sirena to her feet.

"You're welcome," Sirena smiled and they walked back to the palace together. They came across Queen Frigga walking to the gardens. She instantly fretted over Sirena.

"I assure you I am fine," Sirena smiled, blood continued to drip from her nose and the now saturated cloth.

"My dear, people don't usually bleed for this long, let me take you to the healing room," Frigga said, hurrying her along the hallway. Sirena couldn't help but inwardly laugh at how caring they were, she appreciated it, but there was no need to panic from a bleeding nose.

"My Queen I assure you, I just overworked myself trying to see into the future, I haven't practiced in a while and my abilities weaken the further I try to see," Sirena explained.

"I still want the healer to make sure you are alright, just in case there is something wrong my dear," Frigga said.

When they reached the healing chambers, Frigga sat Sirena down on an empty bed and quickly went off to find a healer. A few seconds later the door Frigga had just exited, Loki burst in.

"Are you alright? What happened?" He asked, sounding almost worried.

"I'm fine, I just overworked myself trying to see into Thor's future," Sirena said, holding the saturated cloth to her nose. Loki shook his head and pulled another white cloth from the air. Sirena's mouth dropped, she very rarely saw Loki do magic.

"Here, take this," He said, holding the white cloth to her. Sirena took it and put the blood-soaked cloth down next to her.

"Thanks," Sirena said in a funny voice to due to her nose being blocked. Loki chuckled. Frigga returned moments later with an old woman beside her.

"What happened my dear?" The healer asked, as she tilted Sirena's head to look at her nose.

"I tried to see further into the future but it became blurred, I think I just pushed my abilities further than I was capable of handling, since I haven't practiced for a long time," Sirena explained. The healer nodded and moved away from the bed Sirena sat on, to a small trolley across the room.

"I will put a cream on your nose, this will stop the bleeding" The healer said as she began to rub a cool scentless cream all over Sirena's nose.

"It is not uncommon for noses to bleed for seemingly lengthy periods of time, I do not believe there is anything wrong from what you have explained to me, you merely pushed your abilities too far," The healer said "Perhaps try and practice more, but don't strain yourself," She finished. Sirena nodded and after a few more moments, when her nose ceased bleeding, she hoped off the bed and walked out of the healing chambers with Queen Frigga and Loki.

"Take care, my dear," Frigga smiled and walked away with her eldest son, Thor, who had been waiting outside.

"Do you feel alright?" Loki asked, looking intently to Sirena. Sirena nodded and began walking slowly down the hall.

"I feel fine," She smiled.

"I did not see you this morn in the library," Loki stated.

"It is a nice day so I decided I would go outside and read," Sirena said.

"You needn't lie, or at least half lie, I can tell when someone isn't speaking the whole truth," Loki smirked "I am the God of lies," He added. Sirena sighed.

"I've just been getting nervous lately, with the wedding so close I just needed to be alone for a little while to think about things," She said truthfully. Loki nodded and they continued to walk down the hallway.

"It is drawing closer is it not?" Loki said; Sirena nodded this time but stayed silent; she didn't want to talk about the wedding at all.

"I hope my brother attends," Sirena smiled, slightly changing the subject "I miss him dearly," She sighed.

"It would be nice for you to see your family again, it has been almost a complete year since you arrived," Loki said.

"Yes, I can't believe time has gone so quickly, it only seemed like last week I arrived here," Sirena sighed.

"Seemingly long amounts of time fly by when you live for eternity," Loki said.


	7. One day to go

CHAPTER SEVEN:

It was the day before the wedding. Sirena's father was about to arrive and she was excited about that, she just hoped her brother would be joining him. Sirena waited anxiously in the throne room for her father to arrive, she was joined by Odin, Frigga, Thor and Loki, who all stood around talking to one another. Sirena stood facing the doors, not caring about what everyone else were conversing in, Loki could sense her eagerness.

The two grand doors finally opened and Sirena's father walked in, smiling away at his daughter. Sirena tried to look around the plump man to see if there was anyone else behind him, she caught a glimpse of red hair. Sirena tried to restrain herself from running down the length of the room, but when she saw the red heads smile, she couldn't help herself. Sirena took off, not caring whether she ran gracefully or not. She leaped into her brother's arms and hugged him so tight she thought he would break. She could feel everyone's eyes on them but she didn't care.

"Oh, I missed you so much brother, I can't believe you're here!" Sirena said, wiping away the tears that trickled down her face.

"I missed you too dear sister," Soren smiled and embraced her again. Sirena rested her head on his lanky shoulder.

"What are you doing here? I didn't think you would come, although I wanted you to I didn't think you would," Sirena mumbled.

"I wouldn't miss my little sister's wedding for the world," Soren said and turned back to face everyone who was staring at them. Sirena's father was less than impressed with the whole scene, but Sirena couldn't care less. Her brother was here, her friend, he was with her and that was all that mattered to her at the moment. Frigga had a warm smile and even a few tears in her eyes, Thor was grinning, and Odin and Loki remained expressionless.

The two kings requested privacy to speak, so everyone else left to do their own things. Sirena showed Soren around the palace, she showed him the gardens and the library and even the stables.

"How has the Prince been treating you, sister?" Soren asked as they sat under the large tree Sirena had grown fond of.

"Good, I believe we have become friends," Sirena smiled and looked in front of her to where the palace stood behind a few rows of trees and bush. The garden was a peaceful place; Sirena had grown very fond of it indeed.

"Just friends?" Soren smirked. Sirena shook her head.

"Yes, I do not think the Prince will want to take it any further than that and I am content with the way things are," Sirena smiled.

"What about after the wedding? You two will have to share chambers will you not?" Soren asked a huge grin across his face. Sirena slapped his arm playfully.

"I would prefer not to speak of such; I can't help but feel a little embarrassed just thinking of it," Sirena sighed.

"I believe that after your marriage, you two will grow fond of one another, it is inevitable," Soren said, throwing his hands out sarcastically. Sirena laughed.

"How are things at home? And dare I ask how our sisters are faring?" Sirena asked.

"Well, Annalie is still obnoxious and I believe she may have found a lover," Soren said "And Amelia is learning how to sing, that isn't going to well," He said making a face. Sirena laughed.

"Will they be coming tomorrow for the wedding?" She asked. Soren shook his head.

"Father believed that it was risky enough bringing me here, he didn't want our sisters to come and cause trouble," Soren said. They sat under the shade of the tree talking or a few hours, about anything and everything that didn't involve the wedding or life on Asgard.

Sirena sat with her brother in the dining hall; he got along well with the warriors three. Sirena felt at peace when her brother was around, she felt like she didn't have to worry about anything; she even thought that the wedding would be a lot easier with him there.

"So, you can see multiple futures?" Lady Sif asked, listening intently to Soren.

"Indeed," Soren nodded, looking around the room, he spotted a servant carrying a large platter of food.

"That servant over there will trip in about ten seconds and spill food all over that poor man in front of her, or she will bump into that other servant collecting empty plates, spilling food all over her," Soren said. Everyone at the royal table watched attentively at the servant. After ten seconds they found that Soren's first prediction was the outcome and all began giving him praises of how wonderful his gifts were.

Sirena didn't eat much for the rest of the time and excused herself a little early, claiming that she felt tired and would rest. Everyone said their goodbyes to her and Sirena left the grand dining hall. Rather than going to her chambers, Sirena decided to go to the library to read more of the book she still hadn't completely finished.

The library was silent, as usual and Sirena made herself comfortable on the sofa at the far end of the library where she had fallen asleep a few days after arriving on Asgard. Sirena didn't read the book much, but rather thought about life after her marriage to Loki. She couldn't help think back to what Soren said earlier, she would have to share his chambers and that also includes his bed. Sirena blushed at the thought and immediately put it out of her mind, she would deal with it when the time came, but for now she didn't want to think of it.

"So much for resting," A familiar voice said. Sirena looked up from her book and found Loki leaning against one of the pillars closest to Sirena.

"I wanted to finish this book; I have been reading it for almost a year now," Sirena smirked and closed it, looking back to Loki "Is everyone still in the dining hall?" She asked. Loki nodded and sat on the sofa opposite hers.

"Yes, I too felt the need to get away from all the wedding talk," He sighed.

"Well, tomorrow it will all be over and done with," Sirena said, tracing the lines engraved into the tome.

"Oh no, we will still hear much about it for months after," Loki chuckled. Sirena rolled her eyes.

"Fantastic," She smirked.

"You have a strong relationship with your brother don't you?" Loki asked. Sirena nodded.

"Yes, he is my best friend, the only friend I had back on Vanaheim, it is hard to be away from him from him for so long," She said.

"You may visit him when you want and he will always be welcome here," Loki said reassuringly.

"That is comforting," Sirena smiled "If I am allowed to visit him whenever I want though, I think my father would get rather annoyed and ban me from returning so often," She laughed, tears prickled her eyes when she thought of not seeing her brother, she often felt lonely on Asgard and seeing her brother made her realise how much she truly missed Vanaheim, her home. Sirena didn't think she would ever be able to call Asgard her home.

"Please do not cry, I cannot promise you everything, but I will try to make you happy here, you deserve to be happy," Loki said, reaching over to wipe away her tears.

"I'm sorry, I think I just need to sleep, it has been a long and rather emotional day," Sirena laughed a little.

Loki walked her back to her chambers and said goodnight. Sirena immediately got into bed, not caring what clothes she was in and fell asleep. She needed to try and be positive about this whole marriage, because of she wasn't then no one would end up happy.


	8. This is surreal

CHAPTER EIGHT:

Today's the day.

Sirena sat quietly in a chair while her handmaidens fussed over her hair and makeup. Sirena's hair was half pinned up in an elegant bun. She hated having her hair up, she felt so restricted. The handmaidens didn't over do Sirena's makeup; they didn't want to soil her natural beauty. After hours of doing Sirena's hair, they finally helped her into her wedding dress. It was a form fitting dress that accented her curves nicely; they train was quiet long.

"You look absolutely beautiful milady," Lena smiled, as well as the other three handmaidens.

"Thank you all for this," Sirena smiled as best she could. Sirena's handmaidens left her chambers, leaving Sirena to sit by herself until her father came to collect her and take her down the aisle. Sirena's heart almost jumped into her throat when her chamber door opened, she spun around so fast she felt dizzy.

"How are you faring?" The all too familiar red head asked. Sirena instantly felt relieved Soren had entered and not her father.

"Not that well, I feel nauseous," Sirena sighed. Soren wrapped his arms comfortingly around his sister and smiled.

"You look beautiful my dear sister, I never thought I would see the day you were to be married; you always seemed so independent and hardly caring of the male race," Soren smirked. Sirena rolled her eyes.

"Do not forget that this whole thing was arranged and I can't back out of it for the good of our realm," She said.

"Yes, you are doing a very courageous thing," Soren smiled "Life will be better than you expect," He smirked and backed away. Had he seen something of Sirena's future?

"What did you see Soren?" Sirena asked, standing up and turning to face him. Soren shrugged.

"I don't know what you are talking about sister," He grinned.

"You know what I am talking about, what did you just see of my future?" She asked sternly. Unfortunately Sirena's chamber doors opened once again, this time it was her father.

"Brother, you look magnificent! Although, I might say that it is rather strange to see you in clothing that is not green or black," Thor frowned, looking over his brother's attire. Loki rolled his eyes.

"I feel idiotic," He grumbled. Thor shrugged and sat on the edge of his brother's large green and gold bed.

"Are you excited?" He asked. Loki scoffed at his brother.

"The only things I get excited about, brother, are mischief and magic," He said, fastening a buckle on his tunic.

"You are about to marry a very beautiful woman, brother, you should be excited about that," Thor shook his head and stood up.

"Let us go now, I believe you will be late otherwise," he said. The two brothers left the room together.

Sirena stood outside the two large golden doors that led to the grand hall where she was to be married. Sirena's father took her hand and squeezed it gently. Sirena looked to her father and smiled.

"I know you don't want to marry, my child, but I am glad that you are going along with it," Her father smiled, he looked tired and a little sad.

"I would do anything for the safety of our realm father and if it means marriage for a truce, then so be it," Sirena smiled "As long as you allow me to visit sometimes," She smirked. Her father nodded.

"You look beautiful my dear," He said and with that, the two doors opened revealing the grand hall. Each side of the aisle was lined with people; Sirena knew not who they were. The walls and ceiling were decorated with white flowers and cloth, Sirena even saw some green decorations, she supposed that they were to symbolise that it was Loki who was getting married.

As Sirena and her father slowly walked down the aisle, Sirena caught a glimpse of her brother, standing beside the warriors three and lady Sif at the end of the room. Loki was standing on the top step that led to the king's throne; Thor was standing a step down from his brother. Odin was seated in his throne beside Queen Frigga.

When they finally reached the end of the ridiculously long room, Sirena's father handed her hand over to Loki, who hesitantly took them. Sirena had nowhere else to look other than his face, which she began to feel awkward about, Loki seemed to feel the same.

The Allfather spoke a few kind words towards Sirena's father and Vanaheim and then a few of Asgard before he began to wed Sirena and Loki.

"Do you Prince Loki, my son, take this woman to be your wife; do you swear to look after her when she is ill, to bring her happiness when she is sad; to protect her from adversities and to love her with all your heart and soul?" Odin asked. Sirena thought it was pretty funny that he had asked him to love her with his heart and soul because it was an arranged marriage and she knew that Loki didn't love her.

"I swear," Loki said, Sirena thought she heard a hint of boredom in his voice. Odin repeated the same words to Sirena.

"I swear," Sirena said at the end of his speech.

"In the name of my father and his father before, I Odin Allfather now pronounce you married, you will now seal this union with a single kiss," Odin announced. Sirena immediately felt her cheeks flame. _Kiss him!? _

Loki hesitantly leaned forward and quickly placed a small kiss in Sirena's lips. Everyone in the room cheered for the newly wedded couple. All Sirena could think about was Loki's lips on hers, how soft and warm they felt, unlike his hands. They pulled away from each other and dropped their hands to their sides. Odin announced that everyone was to join them in the dining hall to feast.

Sirena and Loki walked together and took their seats in front of Odin and Frigga. Soren sat next to Sirena and Thor next to Loki.

"All the women of the court will be devastated now that you are a married man," Thor smirked.

"I have no interest in them, but you will certainly be getting a lot more women throwing themselves at your feet," Loki said. Sirena sat quietly throughout the feast; she thanked people who came to give their congratulations to the newly wed prince and princess.

"How long will you be staying for now?" Sirena asked Soren as she took a bite of an apple, she wasn't overly fond of the mountains of meat that were laid across the table.

"I believe father and I are leaving later tonight, after the feast, if of course father doesn't get too drunk," Soren smirked. Sirena sighed.

"Is it selfish of me to say that I do not want you to go?" She asked "I should be thankful that you were able to come," She laughed sadly. Soren turned in his seat and took Sirena's hands.

"It is not selfish, I would feel the same as you if I were in your position," Soren smiled comfortingly "I promise that I will visit you whenever I can," He said. Sirena sighed and nodded.

"Father says that I am allowed to visit sometimes, if it is alright with the King and Queen I guess," Sirena shrugged.

"I'm sure it will all be fine," Soren smiled and hugged Sirena tightly.

Unfortunately after the feast, Sirena's father and Soren left. Sadly the Vanir king didn't get overly drunk. Sirena was ushered to her room straight after her father and brother left… well, Loki's room anyway.

A handmaiden helped Sirena out of her wedding dress and into a nightgown. Sirena was shocked. The gown was beautiful, but it was far too revealing for Sirena's liking. She didn't like how low cut the neckline was, or how tightly it sat around her hips. Or that it was green, the Prince's favourite colour.

"Can I wear something a little less revealing? I don't feel comfortable in this," Sirena said, crossing her arms over her chest awkwardly.

"But milady, it is your wedding night! I'm sure your husband will be more than pleased," The handmaiden smirked and set to putting her wedding dress away. Sirena sighed and decided she would just wait for the maid to go AND THEN she would get changed.

Unfortunately that didn't happen. Loki walked in almost immediately after the maid left. Sirena stood awkwardly by the washroom door. Loki looked at her and smirked.

"Nice dress," He said. Sirena rolled her eyes.

"I will be changing out of it in a minute," She murmured, looking around the large room. The walls were made of some sort of gold marble and the roof had strange engravings. Of course, most of the furniture was green or black, Loki's favourite colour combination. Sirena was happy to see that one corner of the room was lined with two massive bookshelves, filled to the brim with thousands of books.

"No need for that, it is a wonderful colour," He smirked. Sirena sighed and walked over to the large balcony on the other side of the room. She could see out to the rest of the city, the streets were lined with large flags and cloth, the same that had decorated the Grand hall.

"Wow, I didn't know the whole city would be dressed up for the wedding," Sirena said.

"It is the first royal wedding in many millennia," Loki said from inside the chambers. Sirena turned around to find that he was sitting under the covers of the large emerald bed, book in hand. Sirena slowly walked back inside. She wandered over to the bookshelf and read the spines of some of the books. They all seemed to be spell books. She sighed.

"It seems surreal," She said. Loki looked up at her.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Sirena shrugged.

"It doesn't seem like we are married, I know we just wedded but I don't think it has quite sunken in yet," She said. Loki nodded; he didn't know what else to say to her. He knew she missed her family and that it would take her a long time to be able to call Asgard home, but at that moment all he could do was look at her; Thor hadn't been lying when he kept saying he should be happy to have such a beautiful fiancé. Loki knew he was lucky, he even felt happy when she was with him but he still had to focus on his magic.

Loki closed his book and sighed.

"Where do you plan on sleeping? This bed is large enough for the both of us, I promise I won't touch you," Loki said. Sirena nodded and hesitantly made her way around the other side of the large bed. She folded back the covers and slid under them. She felt rude facing her back to him, so she rolled over and faced him.

"Goodnight Loki," She said and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight, Sirena" Loki said, although he didn't close his eyes. Instead he lay awake for a little longer, looking at his young Vanir wife. She was truly beautiful.


	9. Snow White

CHAPTER NINE:

Sirena woke up to the warm Asgardian sun on her back, well, that's what she thought. She rolled over in the giant bed to find that Loki's arm was draped over her back. He looked so peaceful in his sleep that she didn't move his arm; she didn't want to wake him.

After a few minutes of Sirena waking, Loki awoke. He opened his eyes to find Sirena watching him. When he realised his arm was around her Sirena couldn't help but laugh at the way he ripped it off her like she had burnt him.

"I'm sorry," Was all he managed to say. Sirena got out of the bed and stretched.

"Its fine," She shrugged and made her way to the washroom that they now shared. She immediately walked back out.

"Were my clothes moved in here?" She asked. Loki nodded and pointed to the large walk in wardrobe on the other side of the washroom door. Sirena walked over to the wardrobe and opened threw open the doors. The wardrobe was huge. Sirena was amazed. All her clothes were on the left side of the wardrobe and Loki's on the right.

Sirena picked out a light blue dress and a pair of silver sandals, and then headed back into the washroom.

Sirena decided she wanted to get herself ready for the day, she couldn't be bothered waiting for the handmaidens to come and clean her.

Sirena took a quick bath and got dressed. She stood in front of the mirror and scrutinized her hair, deciding to brush it and leave it down.

Loki simply waved his hand and he was dressed in his usual green and black tunic, black pants and leather boots.

"So, do we have to do anything special with our days now that we are married?" Sirena asked, standing out on the balcony next to Loki.

"I believe we are required to tour the streets to show the people of Asgard our marriage, especially since it is a royal marriage," Loki sighed, he wanted to get back to the library but that wouldn't happen for a while.

"Well, should we get it over and done with?" Sirena asked, Loki was happy that she was at least as bored with this whole thing as he was.

The newlyweds were escorted around the streets of Asgard by at least ten royal guards. Sirena was happy that they were on horseback; she didn't want to walk in the searing heat of the day.

People in the streets offered gifts of their best food and jewellery to the Prince and Princess, Sirena got off her horse at one point to stand with a group of small children who looked hungry and gave them some bread that another member of the public had offered her.

Sirena learnt from her mother how hard life was for commoners in the streets, she often watched her mother offer them food and gifts.

"You don't need to feed them," Loki said when Sirena re-mounted her horse.

"They looked starving, it is only being kind," Sirena said. Loki shrugged and they continued on around the streets.

Life in Asgard, for Sirena, seemed to go back to normal aside from sharing a room with Loki. She would go sit in the library each morning and then in the gardens each afternoon. Sirena and Loki didn't speak much other than in their chambers, but even then they didn't have long conversations. Sirena grew bored of the whole routine after a few months.

"Should we do something today?" Sirena asked Loki one morning when they woke up.

"I'm going to go to the library today," Loki said "You are welcome to join me if you like," He added. Sirena sighed.

"Come on, we should at least try to form a proper relationship since we will be spending the rest of our immortal lives together," Sirena said.

"What do you propose we do?" Loki asked.

"I don't know; what do normal couples do?" She asked "I know back on Vanaheim they would take walks together or do some sort of activity, other than sitting in a library all day not speaking, I mean, we haven't even had a proper conversation," Sirena sighed frustrated. Loki seemed to think on it for a while.

"Why don't we go to the lake? You like the outdoors right?" Loki asked. Sirena nodded. Finally they were going to do something together, Sirena couldn't stand him being so distant from her, and if they were married then they were going to act like they were!

Sirena and Loki rode to the grand lake that was located behind the palace, only the royal family were allowed near the lake, so it was very private.

Sirena dismounted her horse after the short ride and unsaddled him so that he would be comfortable to roam around the field and eat grass. Loki did the same with his horse. The lake was surrounded by trees that had been equally spaced out around the edge of the water. Sirena found one with good shade and decided that's where they would sit.

They sat quietly for a few minutes, just admiring the scenery.

"So, what should we talk about?" Sirena asked finally.

"How about you tell me all about your life on Vanaheim? I'm sure it was a lot more interesting than life here," Loki smirked. Sirena nodded.

"Where should I start?" She mused, looking over the lake. She laughed quietly to herself.

"When I was little, my mother used to read to me every night before I fell asleep. She would read me this Midgardian story called _snow white_," Sirena said.

"Would you tell me the story?" Loki asked, genuinely curious as to what this 'snow white' is.

"Once upon a time, as a Queen sits sewing at her window, she pricked her finger on her needle and three drops of blood fell on the snow that had fallen on her ebony window frame. She looked at the blood on the snow, and says to herself, "How I wish that I had a daughter that had skin white as snow, lips red as blood, and hair black as ebony". Soon after that, the Queen gave birth to a baby girl who had skin white as snow, lips red as blood, and hair black as ebony. She named her Snow White, and soon after, the Queen died. The King took a new wife, who was beautiful but also very vain. The new Queen possessed a mirror, that answers any question, but she often asked: "Magic mirror on the wall who is the fairest of them all?" The mirror always replied, "You, my Queen, are fairest of all." But, when Snow White reaches the age of seven, she becomes as beautiful as the day, and when the Queen asks her mirror, it responds: "Queen, you are full fair, it is true, but Snow White is fairer than you." The Queen became jealous and ordered a huntsman to take Snow White into the woods to be killed. She demands as proof that Snow White is dead, he returns with her heart. The huntsman takes Snow White into the forest. After raising his knife, he finds himself unable to kill her as he has fallen deeply in love with her. Instead, he lets her go telling her to flee and hide from the Queen. He then brings the Queen the heart of a boar, which is prepared by the cook and eaten by the Queen. In the forest, Snow White discovers a tiny cottage belonging to a group of seven Dwarfs, where she rests. The Dwarfs take pity on her, saying "If you will keep house for us, and keep everything clean and orderly, then you can stay with us, and you shall have everything that you want." They warn her to take care, to let no one in when they are away mining in the mountains. Meanwhile, the Queen asks her mirror once again, _"Who is the fairest of them all?"_ She is horrified to learn that Snow White is not only alive and well, residing with Dwarfs, but is still the fairest of them all. The Queen makes a poisoned apple, and in the disguise of a farmer's wife, offers it to Snow White. She is hesitant to accept it, so the Queen cuts the apple in half, eating the white part and giving the poisoned red part to Snow White. She eagerly takes a bite and falls into a deep sleep. The Dwarfs were unable to wake her, and assume that she is dead, so they placed her in a glass coffin. A Prince traveling through the forest saw Snow White. He went to her coffin, and enchanted by her beauty, instantly fell in love with her. He asked for the coffin to be opened and he placed a kiss Snow White's lips, which brought her back to life. The Prince then declared his love for her, and soon a wedding was planned. The vain Queen, still believing that Snow White was dead, again asked her magical mirror who was the fairest in the land. Yet again the mirror disappoints her by responding, "You, my Queen, are fair; it is true. But the young Queen is a thousand times fairer than you." Not knowing that this new queen was indeed her stepdaughter, she arrived at the wedding, and her heart filled with the deepest of dread when she realized the truth. As punishment for her wicked ways, a pair of heated iron shoes were brought forth with tongs and placed before the Queen. She was then forced to step into the iron shoes and dance until she dropped dead."

Loki sat musing over the story.

"Dwarves aren't kind," He said "And I don't see how a simple kiss would awaken someone whom has consumed a poisoned apple," He added. Sirena rolled her eyes.

"It is a fairy tale, a Midgardian fairy tale," Sirena smirked, putting emphasis on the word 'Midgardian'. Loki scoffed _Midgardians and their ridiculous stories_ He thought.

"My mother use to say I was like snow white and that the people who thought me undesirable, the wicked step mother, she always use to tell me I was pretty and that other people were jealous but I never saw it that way," Sirena smiled sadly "I just wished that I would be like Snow White, kind and caring, not vain or 'the fairest of them all' but desired by others, just like my sisters always were," She added.

"I guess I can see why you liked the story," Loki said "Why wasn't your mother at the wedding?" He asked and immediately regretted it when he saw Sirena's eyes water.

Sirena quickly blinked her eyes and looked down at her hands.

"She, ah, passed away a few years ago, she became uncommonly ill," She said, standing up.

"Do you want to swim? I feel like swimming," She said quickly and took of her dress, leaving on only her swim wear. She should have been embarrassed to just strip off like that in front of Loki, but her mind was far from caring about that.

Loki waited a while, sitting against the tree trunk, mulling over what Sirena had told him. He knew there was something more that happened to Sirena's mother, immortals don't succumb to illness, uncommon or not. Loki wanted to ask her more about it, but he decided it would be best to wait.

* * *

**_I planned for them to have more of a heart to heart chat about their lives and stuff, but I decided that Loki's story can wait a while ;)_**


	10. Everything is more beautiful

_**A little challenge to those who read the story: There is a quote in here from a movie, I have changed it a little so that it fits in with what the character says, but see if you can guess what movie it is from and who says it c:**_

_**Also, sorry for the slow update, I have been busy lately and have been immersed in reading some great fanfics :)**_

_**Read and Review! **_

_**Thank you to those who have read the story, follow, review, favourite and all that stuff- you guys make me happy :)**_

* * *

CHAPTER TEN:

Sirena and Loki spent the better part of an hour swimming in the lake. They didn't talk anymore of family troubles; they spoke of anything other than that.

"So, have you finished that book yet?" Loki asked, slowly bobbing about to keep himself afloat. Sirena simply floated on her back, moving her hands beneath the water.

"Indeed I have," Sirena said, looking at the clouds "It was quite interesting, I learnt quite a lot of new things about Midgard. Did you know that they have many different religions? We have fallen into the category of 'mythology'," Sirena laughed "If only they knew we were real, I wonder what they would think," She said. Loki chuckled.

"They aren't a realm worth worrying about," He said. Sirena moved about so that she was facing Loki, they were both now using their arms and legs to stay afloat.

"They are an intriguing race, Midgardians are constantly changing; they way they live, what they wear, it is very interesting," Sirena said "I would love to go to Midgard," She said, falling back into the water.

"Why would you want to go to such a lowly realm?" Loki asked.

"Because I have always had a fascination with Midgard and I want to see what it is like there. They have so much stuff that we don't, what they have invented is amazing! Sometimes I don't see why we live the way they do; we claim to be more advanced realms, yet all the things humans have invented is mind blowing!" Sirena said.

"We ARE more advanced than Midgard, they haven't even figured out magic yet," Loki scoffed.

"They may not have figured out magic, but they have this thing called science, which is like magic but in a more logical sense. Even the way they dress seems a lot more advanced than the way we do," Sirena sighed.

"You haven't been to Midgard before have you? The way some of their women dress is horrendous, they wear _pants_," Loki spat.

"Perhaps it keeps them warmer, I would certainly opt to wear pants in the winter seasons," Sirena shrugged. Loki simply shook his head.

"The way they travel around their cities is also quite strange, they use this thing called a car," Sirena said.

"Yes, and it is killing their planet," Loki said. Sirena decided to get out of the lake.

She sat on the sand for a few minutes before Loki came out.

"What is your problem with Midgard?" She asked, not rudely, nor disgusted, purely curious.

"I just think they are a weak race, greatly inferior to us," Loki shrugged.

"Because they are mortal? That is a rather mean judgement, they can't help what they are," Sirena said "Sure they may dress different to us, sure they might have different morals and ways of living than us, but that is purely because they are not _us_, they have no idea that we immortals even _exist_, we are nothing but mythology to them," Sirena said. Loki hated to admit she had a fairly good point.

Sirena however, wasn't finished with her rant.

"What about our gods? What is they think we are a weak race, dress strange and have stupid morals? We cannot be so quick to judge an entire race, every Midgardian is different and they all have different beliefs and ways of living," Sirena said. She stood up so that she was standing directly in front of Loki.

"We should envy the mortals, do you know why?" She asked. Loki just looked at her, his expression un-readable. Sirena continued.

"We should envy them because they _are_ mortal, because _any_ moment might be their last, everything is more _beautiful_ to them because they _are_ doomed, and they will _never_ be here again," She said, picking up her dress and pulling it over her damp body.

Loki was lost for words. He didn't know how to respond to what Sirena had said because it was true. Loki didn't want to admit it though; otherwise he would seem like the weak one. Instead he remained silent.

"No response? I thought you might have some other problems with the mortals," Sirena said, annoyed at him for thinking so lowly of a race that have nothing low about them. No one is perfect.

Loki tightened his jaw and grabbed hold of Sirena's arms, startling her. He looked directly into her sweet blue eyes.

"As true as your words may be, I will not admit to them, my morals lie with believing mortals are inferior and weak; I will not be persuaded to think otherwise," He said. And before Sirena could come up with a reply, he kissed her. Sirena froze; she hadn't kissed Loki aside from one quick peck on their wedding day to seal their vows. This kiss was much deeper than a small peck; it was much more passionate and gratifying.

Loki must have sensed Sirena's lack of response because he pulled away from her. He remained where he stood but averted his gaze. Sirena just stared at him dumbfounded, mouth agape.

Loki mustered all the strength he had to look back up at her face.

"I'm sorry, I-" Sirena cut him off by grabbing the back of his neck and crushing his lips to hers.


	11. A plan

**_This is only a short chapter, but I believe we will finally be getting somewhere with it!_**

_**Read and review :)**_

* * *

CHAPTER ELEVEN:

Thor had been chosen. Thor was going to become Odin's heir to the Asgardian throne; not Loki.

Loki wasn't upset that he wouldn't become the king of Asgard; in fact he was happy for his brother! No, he was just angry that he was never recognised by his father. Odin hardly spoke to his youngest son now that Thor was going to become the king. He also believed that Thor wasn't ready to become king.

Even as a child Loki was never praised by his father when he aced a test on his magic, or when he managed to make replicas of himself; Odin only praised Thor. He praised Thor because Thor was a warrior, he excelled in fighting. Loki scoffed at that, it was a stupid way to pick a king. Thor was too brash and arrogant! He would only lead Asgard into turmoil; he would be the realms demise.

Loki paced his chambers, hands clasped behind his back. He couldn't believe how ignorant his father had been in choosing Thor to ascend to the throne of Asgard. Loki wouldn't have put his name down to be king, but he knew that even he would be a better king than Thor. Sure Loki was mischievous, but he wasn't imprudent, he thought before he did things; unlike Thor.

The dark god looked over to his sleeping wife. She looked so peaceful and calm in her sleep. Loki only wished he were able to sleep. Thor's coronation would commence in a matter of days, Loki had to do something. He wouldn't let Asgard succumb to Thor's idiotic rule.

"Loki, what is the matter? You won't stop pacing," Sirena said groggily, though concern laced her voice.

"It is nothing, go back to sleep," Loki sighed, moving over to the window where he remained still. Light footsteps followed him.

"Loki?" Sirena asked, touching a hand to his shoulder. She was wrapped in the bed sheets.

"Tell me what is wrong," She said. Loki sighed and turned to her.

"I am concerned for Asguard's wellbeing," He said.

"Because of Thor being chosen as the heir?" Sirena asked. Loki nodded slowly. Sirena embraced him with one of her arms, while the other kept the sheets from falling.

"He will be a reckless king, he will lead Asgard to its demise; he is too arrogant and brash," Loki almost growled.

"And you believe you would be a better king than he?" Sirena asked, raising an eyebrow. Loki shook his head.

"I wouldn't be brash, I would at least think about what I was doing; I have no intention of wanting to be the king, it does not interest me," Loki said.

"Why are you upset then? Perhaps Thor will not be so bad; perhaps you could help him make decisions?" Sirena suggested. Loki shook his head.

"I am annoyed because all my life Thor has been the one my father praised on his achievements. My father has never once praised me on my skills because it is not the path a true Asgardian Prince would take, I was always encouraged to pursue battle but it does not interest me," Loki sighed.

"Well, if it makes any difference; I think you are an excellent sorcerer," Sirena smiled, looking up into his eyes. He smiled slightly.

"I appreciate that," He said, bending slightly to press a gentle kiss to her lips.

Loki should have stopped thinking about Thor becoming the king, but he couldn't. He couldn't sit by and let Asgard fall to pieces under his brother's rule. If Thor was going to become king, Loki wanted him to realise that he needs to stop thinking with his fists.

Mischief was going to play a part in Loki's plan. He would show Odin that Thor was not ready to become king. The Allfather definitely wouldn't change his choice in heirs but Loki would find a way to postpone Thor's rule, it was too soon and he wasn't ready.

Loki had a plan.


	12. Try

**_Sorry for not updating sooner, I have no excuse -.- perhaps laziness? xD Anyway, here it is :) Please review!_**

* * *

CHAPTER TWELVE:

Sirena spent a lot of her days with Queen Frigga, learning about being a princess and being introduced to strange hobbies such as knitting and singing. Sirena wasn't an excellent singer, but she enjoyed playing the piano.

"I think we shall call it a day, I believe my gardens need to be tended to and I'm sure you have things you must want to do," Frigga smiled.

"Indeed, thank you once again for spending the morning teaching me," Sirena smiled and curtsied before the queen.

"You are most welcome, my dear," Frigga said, giving Sirena a gentle smile before she left the common room.

Sirena let out a long breath when the door closed and slumped down onto a seat. She had spent hours with the queen, every morning after her marriage to Loki, learning about things in Asgard. A lot of the information and knowledge she received was highly interesting, but the hours were far too long for Sirena's liking, she would prefer to be outdoors swimming or walking through the gardens.

Sirena remained seated for a few more minutes before she decided to go and find Loki. She was concerned for him. As of late he had been rather angry and frustrated with every little thing.

Loki was angry that Thor would be announced king of Asgard soon; Loki believed that Thor was not ready. Sirena didn't know what to think of the situation. The Allfather was intelligent; he wouldn't be so blind as to see that his successor is unfit. There was always a purpose to everything the Allfather did.

Thor would someday make a good king, but perhaps he was still a little too reckless. Sirena decided to push the thoughts out of her mind as she walked through the golden halls towards the library, where she was sure to find Loki.

Sirena was happy that their relationship finally seemed to be going somewhere. She wouldn't be too quick to call it love, but they at least liked each other. Her mind wandered to the day they had kissed by the lake and then to the events that followed that night. She was excited that were closer to one another in more ways than simply marriage.

The Vanir woman found her husband sitting in a seat at the far end of the grand library, book in hand.

Loki looked up when he heard someone making their way down the aisles of books. It was Sirena. He smiled at her presence. Loki had been slightly distancing himself from the woman the past few days; he was concerned about how he was feeling for the Vanir. He thought it crazy, considering that she was his wife, he should be able to feel whatever he may please for the woman; but he feared he would reveal too much of himself to her, he didn't want to feel vulnerable.

"I haven't seen you much lately," Sirena said as she sat on a chair opposite him.

"Yes, I have been busy with a new spell recently," Loki said, glancing between Sirena and the book in his hands. She looked beautiful sitting there. Her white hair was slightly pulled away from the sides of her face and pinned behind her head; the rest fell in waves down her back. Her clear blue eyes were faintly outlined with black eye pencil and she smelled of jasmine oils.

"What sort of spell?" Sirena asked, trying to make conversation between them.

"A spell that will allow me to teleport more than just myself from one place to another," Loki said, truthfully, he could have lied but he decided better of it considering that she didn't lie to him.

"That sounds incredible," Sirena smiled. Loki nodded.

"What have you been engaging in as of late?" He asked, keeping up their conversation so she would be happy.

"I have been spending a lot of time with your mother, learning a lot about Asgard, it is highly interesting but the queen insists that I find myself a hobby to fill in most of my days," Sirena sighed.

"And you are having trouble finding one?" Loki asked. Sirena nodded.

"Well, what interests you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"A lot of things interest me, but I would have to say knitting isn't one of them," She laughed. Loki chuckled.

"Indeed, what about using your gift of foresight and hindsight? I'm sure there are things you can do here using your gift," Loki suggested. Sirena mulled over the suggestion for a while. What could she do using her gift? She could read into people's future, but not everyone wants to know what their future has in store for them. And hardly anyone wants to read into their past.

"Usually people take up hobbies depending on their strengths, mine is magic, Thor's is sparring and combat, the Lady Sif's is battle strategy, it would only seem fit that you use your gifts, they are your main strength," Loki shrugged. Sirena nodded.

Although Loki was speaking to her, she could tell he still wasn't over the fact that Thor would be made king of Asgard soon. She wanted to ask him about it, but she decided that it was better not to anger him more than he already was about the context.

"Well, I should let you get back to your reading," Sirena smiled as she stood up and bowed slightly to him.

Loki wanted to continue reading, but he didn't want Sirena to leave his company, he enjoyed her calming presence.

"Wait," He called out to her as she began to walk off down the aisles. Sirena turned back to face him.

"I am finished here, perhaps we could do something together, I feel as if I have been neglecting you," Loki sighed and placed the book he was previously reading, in his coat pocket.

Sirena smiled at the suggestion. She was happy that he was willing to be around her.

"I would like that," She said, taking Loki's arm and walking with him out of the library.

Sirena and Loki spent the day riding the hills behind the palace. They passed rivers, lakes, forests, fields; it was an amazing day to be outside. The sun was still high when they finally decided to let their horses rest in the shade of a large willow tree.

Sirena rested against the trunk of the large tree and watched as the wind moved its long leaves. Loki sat beside her.

"Another sweltering day in Asgard," Loki sighed. Even when it rained the air was still warm.

"Are you able to predict the future weather?" Loki asked jestingly. Sirena smirked.

"I do not think so, but judging by the formation of those clouds," Sirena stated, pointing to the large cumulous clouds rolling over the hills "It looks like it will rain soon," She said.

"Perhaps the rain will ease us of this uncomfortable heat," Loki sighed. Sirena laughed.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while; the clouds looming closer to where they were seated. Sirena finally got the courage to ask Loki about Thor's coronation.

"So, are you still against Thor ascending to the throne?" She asked. Loki drew in a sharp breath and nodded.

"He is not ready for it," He simply said.

"I'm sure he will be fine," Sirena tried to reassure him.

"Oh, I don't doubt that he will one day make a fine king, but the Allfather is blind to the fact that my dear brother is not ready to become king," Loki sighed.

"Perhaps his mindset will change when he is burdened with the throne, I'm sure he will realise that he must put aside his need for battle and take on the responsibilities of kingship," Sirena said. Loki shook his head.

"You do not know my brother as I do, he will not cease to cast aside childish ambitions by himself, someone must make him realise that he is foolish and must change for the better," He said.

Sirena sighed "And who will make him realise this? You?" she asked.

"Indeed, I will play a part in his realisation," Loki smirked.

"What do you mean?" Sirena asked cautiously.

Loki's grin grew mischievous "I have a plan to make the Allfather realise Thor's lack of preparation, delaying his coronation," He said.

"Loki, I want to trust you that it will be in Thor's best interest, but please don't do anything that will end in hurt," Sirena sighed. If only she could look into Loki's future and find out what he was planning.

Loki couldn't promise that no one would get hurt, but he would be sure Sirena would be safe.

"Do not fear, everything will go to plan," Loki assured her.

As the clouds sat directly above the two, it began to rain. The rain was soft and sweet; cooling to the skin, but it sent small chills up Sirena's spine. She felt that Loki's plan was going to go terribly wrong. It may be in the best intentions for Thor, it might make Thor change his mindset but what would it do to Loki? Would it fire back on him?

Sirena couldn't help the bad feeling the future situation was giving her, but she would try to protect Loki form anything, should his plan take a turn for the worst, even if she had to protect him from himself, she would try. That was all she could do.


	13. Authors note

I'm on holiday at the moment so unfortunately I won't be posting anything for awhile :( have a safe and happy new year! :)


	14. A horrible truth

_**Sorry it has taken a while to update, I went away for new years and I have been a little more focused on one of my other story's :L But I got this out so here you are :)**_

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTEEN:

Thor's coronation.

Sirena woke up to find that Loki wasn't lying beside her that morning. She sighed and sat up as a maid servant walked into the room with a tray of food. Sirena watched as the maid put the tray on the table that occupied the corner closest to the door. She picked up a piece of paper that was left there.

"What's that?" Sirena asked. The maid servant silently brought Sirena the piece of paper.

It was a note from Loki, judging by the handwriting. Sirena opened it and quickly read the small message.

_Dear Sirena_

_Please forgive my absence this morning, I have some errands to run and I promised Thor I would see him before the coronation and I promise to see you after the coronation to make up for my absence._

_Loki_

Well, at least she sort of knew where he was now. Sirena got up and followed the maid into the washroom where she was bathed and dressed in rich, silky blue fabric.

The maid tied Sirena's white hair into a half up do. Her hair was crinkly due to having it in a braid throughout the night.

"Beautiful, miss, I'm sure Prince Loki is delighted to be wedded to a woman such as yourself," The old maid smiled. Sirena returned the smile.

"Thank you," She said.

Sirena waited beside Queen Frigga, Odin had just entered the Throne room to begin introducing everyone in.

"I am so proud of Thor, I didn't realise this day would be bestowed upon us so soon," Frigga smiled. Her smile suddenly saddened though.

"I fear how Loki will react. He seemed fine when Thor was announced as the one who would ascend the throne, but lately he seems a little more distant from everyone," She said. Sirena nodded.

"Yes, I have noticed, I'm sure he is very proud of his brother though," Sirena tried to reassure her.

Speaking of Loki, where was he? He was supposed to enter with Sirena.

Queen Frigga was announced to enter the hall and in a minute or two Sirena would be announced to follow with Loki.

"I'm sorry, Thor kept me a while," Loki said, suddenly standing right next to Sirena. He startled her.

"That's fine," Sirena said. Loki turned to her, holding her arms tightly, not tight enough to hurt though.

"Sirena, if anything happens today I want you to stay safe, stay close to someone who can protect you," He said.

"What's going on Loki?" Sirena asked, worried.

"Can you just promise me, please?" Loki asked. Sirena sighed and nodded.

"Yes, Loki, I promise I will stay safe," She said. At that moment, the two of them were announced and entered on queue.

The crowds of people lining the hall cheered at the sight of the newlywed prince and princess of Asgard. Sirena thought that if they were cheering this loud for the two of them, imagine how much the people will be cheering for Thor, the soon to be king.

The crowd went insane for Thor.

Sirena could feel Loki tense, even though he was not touching her. He looked at the floor, jaw clenched. Frigga looked sadly at her youngest son.

Sirena reached out and grabbed Loki's hand to comfort him. Loki took it gratefully, giving her a weak smile.

"I Odin Allfather, proclaim you-" Odin stopped, just before he announced Thor king. Sirena noticed Loki completely freeze beside her. Odin looked away from his eldest son and off into the distance before saying one word; the one word that sent the crowd into complete shock.

"Frost Giants,"

"Stay here," Loki said before leaving with Odin and Thor. Where were they going? Was it part of Loki's plan? Thor's coronation was put to a halt like Loki wanted.

"Please stay calm everyone, I ask that you all go to your homes; the issue at hand will be dealt with," Frigga announced. The anxious crowd slowly thinned out.

"What is happening, my Queen?" Sif asked, she was accompanied by the warriors three.

"I do not know yet dear, we shall wait until Odin and my sons return," Frigga said. The four of them nodded.

"Shall we go to the feasting hall? I am famished!" Volstagg announced. Sif rolled her eyes.

"You are always famished," Fandral said with a slight chuckle. Sirena turned to the group.

"May I accompany you? I have a feeling that we will see Thor and Loki soon, I have a feeling that Thor will not be happy," Sirena said. The group took what the princess said seriously, they knew that Thor would be upset about not becoming king, but when Sirena looked as serious as she did, something bad was probably going to happen. She was after all a Vanir and could see into the future.

"What is this?" Volstagg asked. The floor was littered in food; an entire table was turned over, plates and cups were scattered across the marble ground.

Thor and Loki sat beside each other. Thor fuming and Loki calm. Loki was whispering something to Thor, too quiet for any of them to hear what he was saying.

"Oh no, no, no, I know that look," Loki said as they both suddenly stood up "Thor, its madness," He said. Volstagg spoke then; he was creating what looked like a sandwich.

"What sort of madness?" He asked.

"My friends, we are going to Jotunheim," Thor announced. Everyone's mouth dropped, Loki just pinched the bridge of his nose.

They were going to Jotunheim? Why? What would they achieve? It was madness!

Just after Thor had convinced the group to go, Sirena caught Loki before he left with the others.

"Please don't tell me you are going to," She sighed.

"I have to, I cannot let my brother go to Jotunheim without me, I would be the only to even attempt to try stopping him from doing something brash," Loki said.

"Alright, well, be safe and don't go getting yourself killed," Sirena said "I guess I will wait for you to get back," she sighed and hugged him. Loki returned the gesture and was then gone.

Sirena waited for what seemed like hours before the group returned from their journey to the realm of frost giants. She sat in her room and gazed out the window to the rainbow bridge and the bifrost at the end.

She saw the bifrost turn and whirl, shooting light into the galaxy beyond. They were back, safe. Loki had sent a guard to tell Odin of their departure. Sirena was standing by Frigga when the guard had informed Odin of the young warrior's journey to Jotunheim.

Sirena was slightly worried when she saw the bifrost open once more. Where was Loki? He should be here with her, shouldn't he?

The Vanir hadn't seen or heard from Loki for most of the night. Frigga came in to inform Sirena that Odin had fallen into the Odin sleep, but she didn't say anything on Loki's whereabouts so she just decided to go to bed.

A few hours later Sirena was awoken by the bed chamber doors being flung open and slammed shut. She bolted upright and saw Loki briefly in the dim light as he made his way towards the bed.

"Loki?" Sirena asked "Where were you? I stayed up for a while but you didn't come," She said. Loki was silent; he simply took her face in his hands and kissed her. Sirena kissed him back, but when she thought Loki would take it further he pulled away from her and moved to the opposite end of the bed.

"What's wrong?" Sirena asked, flustered.

"Sirena, what do you think of the frost giants?" He simply asked, there was nothing in his voice, but if Sirena could see his eyes, they would tell a different story.

"I-I don't know, Asgardians make them out to be horrible monsters," She said, Loki seemed to tense at the answer, but Sirena continued "But I have never had the chance to actually meet one, so I couldn't make a fair judgement and even if I did meet one the behaviour of that frost giant wouldn't account for the total population," Sirena explained.

"Why are you asking me this?" She asked, moving closer to him.

"When we went to Jotunheim I discovered a horrible truth that had been kept hidden for many, many millennia," Loki said, he almost sounded disgusted.

"And what might that be?" Sirena asked. Loki moved off the bed and into the far corner of the room that contained brilliant moonlight. Sirena followed his movements, her eyes resting on his… only, Loki had green eyes, but the eyes Sirena was looking into were red.

Red like a Jotun's.

* * *

_**Review! :)**_


	15. Author's note

_**writing has been put on pause for a while :( My computer decided it wants to freeze every time I try and go onto the internet and it is the only computer in the house that has word! So yeah, I will try and update as soon as I can when i sort it out :) **_

_**I will take this note down when I update the next chapter c:**_

_**Thanks to everyone who has followed, favourited, reviewed ect. You are all amazing :3**_


End file.
